Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Cam.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent, cultivar xe2x80x98Precoxe2x80x99 (undistributed in the United States), and a male parent, xe2x80x98Red Uranoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/550,156, now abandoned). This cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Camxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Cam.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Camxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 42 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Red ray florets,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Precoxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Precoxe2x80x99 primarily in ray floret color. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Camxe2x80x99 induces and develops blooms earlier than the male parent cultivar xe2x80x98Red Uranoxe2x80x99 and has fewer ray florets per inflorescence than the male parent. The new cultivar also has an inflorescence which remains decorative.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,213), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Camxe2x80x99 naturally blooms one week earlier and has fewer ray florets. The new cultivar has a deep red inflorescence and more blooms per flowering branch than xe2x80x98Jenny Wren.xe2x80x99